vampireseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula
Vlad Cosmo Tepes is better known as Count Dracula. As one of the most notable vampires in history, he has been hunted (unsuccessfully) for centuries by the Van Helsing clan. He used to reside in a secret castle in Transilvania until 2012, when Anthony Van Helsing revealed his location, resulting in one of the largest vamphunts in history, also known as The Great Hunt . Dracula's current whereabouts are unknown. History Dracula became a vampire in 1476. Ever since his conversion to vampirism he has been haunted by visions of the Van Helsing clan, and by his middle name, which he got rid of in 1882. In 1482, during one of his Paris visits, he fell in love with a particular painting: "Poker chiens". Aided by the Hunchback of Notre Dame, he was able to "secure" the painting, thus starting what would become the world's largest collection of paintings depicting dogs playing poker. Dracula has lived in Transylvania for most of his life, but he has been known to visit other places occasionally. He never travels without his trusty Castle Regent , whose family has been at the service of the Count for over five centuries. The Werewolf Wars In 1483, werewolves declared war on vampires for reasons still unclear. Some academics claim the motive was a painting stolen in 1482, but all of those academics have gone missing. The declaration of war marked the begininning of a conflict that would later be known in the vampire world as "The Werewolf Wars ". In werewolf culture, the conflict would be know as "That time when we killed a bunch of vampires then sniffed each other's behinds", so it's no surprise the name "werewolf wars" was the one that caught on. The werewolf wars were marked by constant skirmishes between supernatural creatures. Zombies quickly sided with the vampires, and were able to turn the tide for a while in favor of the undead. It wasn't until werewolves convinced the human warlocks to join them, that the war became even. After over three centuries of battles, it was clear that both factions had reached a stalemate. Unification Inspired by the french revolution (and actually stealing some french documents for his unification speech), Count Dracula, who had risen in the vampire ranks (mainly by staying alive), decided that it was his time to shine. He approached Francine Raine, daughter of the Werewolf Alpha, and managed to resolve the conflict and reach a peace treaty. Some say it was romance. Other say it was ransom. With the war over, all supernatural creatures signed a document (also supernatural) where a ruling council was created. The council's main responsibility was to preserve "Unification", the collaboration between all supernatural entities to avoid persecution and extinction. Because of his accomplishments in the werewolf wars Dracula was given a permanent seat at the council. Modern era Bram's Stoker novel forced Dracula to take extra precautions for a while. He started to wear a white toupée and faked a limp when going out in public. Those measures were pretty much useless as most of the world had stopped believing in vampires, but Dracula felt it was better to be safe than sorry. With the advent of pop culture and online shopping, Dracula amassed a huge collection of items he thinks reflect his great taste and style, such as yard gnomes, disco balls and robes made of satin. He is extremely proud of this collection, and anyone entering the castle, will inevitably have to visit the museum wing or risk upsetting the Count. The Van Helsing Clan Dracula met Adolf Van Helsing prior to becoming a vampire. Adolf Van Helsing was a decent and pious man, but he constantly resented Dracula's (apparent) success. He thought Dracula was an incompetent imbecile, and that most of the things he had accomplished were either a result of dumb luck, or stolen from someone else. When he lost the woman he loved to Dracula's clumsy courtship, Van Helsing became obsessed with killing him. After Dracula became a vampire, his obsession turned into madness, and he became a self-taught vampire hunter. He died in an unfortunate stake-ballista accident, but his son Aart Van Helsing blamed Dracula for his father's demise. From this point forward, the Van Helsing clan became well-known hunters of the supernatural. The last known Van Helsing, Anthony Van Helsing , became famous for planning a massive hunt for the count after revealing the location of his secret castle in Transylvania. The Great Hunt Recently, Anthony Van Helsing revealed Dracula's location to various individuals around the world, effectively detonating a huge vampire hunt. Sadly (or fortunately), Dracula was not able to leave his coffin, and the whole defense was left at the hands of his very capable Castle Regent . Inability to leave the coffin In 2010, Dracula ticked off the wrong kind of witch. Very upset, she cast a spell which locked Dracula inside his coffin for an unknown amount of time. He can still communicate to his minions and feed through various openings in the coffin, but for the time-being, he is physically trapped inside. Category:dracula Category:vampire Category:vlad Category:tepes